The invention relates to an adiabatic internal combustion engine including a piston movable in a cylinder to extract energy from fuel combusted in the cylinder.
Piston engines as used in automobiles or generally as power sources usually have water or air-cooled cylinders in order to keep the cylinder walls cool enough to permit oil lubrication of the piston movably disposed therein. New materials such as ceramics and high temperature oils have stimulated developments of uncooled engines but, because of the high surface temperature, lubrication of the piston and cylinder walls are still posing formidable problems.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide an adiabatic internal combustion engine which overcomes those problems.